BEYOOOOONDS
|caption = BEYOOOOONDS, December 2018 |origin = Tokyo, Japan |genre = Japanese Pop |anniversary = |group color = (December 2018-Present) |choreo = |sinin = |years = 2018–present |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2018–) |agency = |associated = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winner Group |current = CHICA#TETSU Ichioka Reina (2017–) Shimakura Rika (2018–) Nishida Shiori (2018–) Eguchi Saya (2018–) Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Takase Kurumi (2017–) Maeda Kokoro (2018–) Yamazaki Yuhane (2018–) Okamura Minami (2018–) Kiyono Momohime (2017–) Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winner Group Hirai Miyo (2018-) Kobayashi Honoka (2018-) Satoyoshi Utano (2018-)}} BEYOOOOONDS (ビヨーンズ) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project that is combined of the groups CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, and a third group consisting of Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners. Members *Ichioka Reina (一岡伶奈; Light Blue) *Shimakura Rika (島倉りか; Lavender) *Nishida Shiori (西田汐里; Hot Pink) *Eguchi Saya (江口紗耶; Daisy) Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *Takase Kurumi (高瀬くるみ; Mint Green) *Maeda Kokoro (前田こころ; Sea Blue) *Yamazaki Yuhane (山﨑夢羽; Italian Red) *Okamura Minami (岡村美波; Pink) *Kiyono Momohime (清野桃々姫; Orange) Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winner Group :Group name to be announced. *Hirai Miyo (平井美葉; Purple) *Kobayashi Honoka (小林萌花; Green) *Satoyoshi Utano (里吉うたの; Medium Blue) History 2018: Formation On October 19, the two new Hello! Project groups' names were revealed as CHICA#TETSU and Ame no Mori Kawa Umi. Together they would form a combined group named BEYOOOOONDS, and instead of the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners joining either of the two groups, they would form a third group under BEYOOOOONDS."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクト新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-10-19. On December 3, during the BEYOOOOONDS Ouen Kikaku FC Event 2018 ~Fuyu no Jin ZIN~ at Yamano Hall, the members were given their image colors and the winners of the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition were revealed as Satoyoshi Utano, Kobayashi Honoka, and Hirai Miyo."BEYOOOOONDS 加入メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-03.Ichioka Reina. "発表！！ 一岡伶奈" (in Japanese). CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2018-12-03. At this time, their group name had not yet been decided, but BEYOOOOONDS will begin activities as 12 members in the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER concert tour."ハロプロの新グループ BEYOOOOONDS、新メンバー3名の加入を発表" (in Japanese). Dwango.jp news. 2018-12-03. Group Name Origin ;BEYOOOOONDS The name was chosen with hopes of the group growing freely towards the future, beyond their existing framework, with the members continuously changing the form and appearance of the group. ;CHICA#TETSU Chica is Spanish for "girl" and tetsu (哲) means "philosophy". The two words were brought together to create a group name that means "girls who think deeply of things". ;Ame no Mori Kawa Umi The name represents sources of life such as nature, and each of the founding group members has a part of their name with a meaning related to nature: kurumi (くるみ) meaning "walnut" from Takase Kurumi, ta (田) meaning "rice field" from Maeda Kokoro, hane (羽) meaning "feather" from Yamazaki Yuhane, oka (岡) meaning "hill" and nami (波) meaning "wave" from Okamura Minami, and momo (桃) meaning "peach" from Kiyono Momohime. Discography Original Songs *2018 Megane no Otoko no Ko (眼鏡の男の子; The Boy with Glasses) *2018 Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi (文化祭実行委員長の恋; Cultural Festival Committee Executive Chairman's Love) Works Theater *2019 Fushigi no Kuni no Alice Tachi See Also *BEYOOOOONDS Members *BEYOOOOONDS Discography *BEYOOOOONDS Concerts & Events *Gallery:BEYOOOOONDS *Gallery:CHICA#TETSU *Gallery:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *Gallery:Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winner Group *Gallery:BEYOOOOONDS Music Videos Total Sales Count References External Links *BEYOOOOONDS Official Profile *BEYOOOOONDS Official Twitter *CHICA#TETSU Official Blog *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Blog Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:2018 Units Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:CHICA TETSU Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi